Environmental containers may be used to contain hazardous materials at various locations, such as at maintenance shops, field locations, drilling sites for oil and gas wells, manufacturing facilities, warehouses, user facilities, etc. In this context, environmental containers may be brought to the location to prevent the spread of contaminants, such as spilled oil or gas, in the environment. These environmental containers may be rigid, heavy, and/or require particular handling equipment. As such, these containers may present transportation challenges based on their quantity, size, shape, and weight. The speed at which containers may be deployed on location may assist in reducing the environmental impact of the spill and reduce remediation costs.